The present invention relates to a connecting system which is adaptable in supplying a power source to, for example, a video tape recorder having a camera provided integrally therewith and in connecting the video tape recorder to various video apparatuses.
In a conventional video tape recorder having a camera provided integrally therewith, input/output terminals for video signal and audio signal are provided such that a recorded content can be monitored on an available television receiver.
However, when a body of such a video tape recorder having a camera provided integrally therewith is connected to a television receiver, the connecting procedure is troublesome, causing the connection to tend to be erroneous.